Ambivalentidea
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Cinta mereka berhisteria / Bertholt x Annie


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Komandan Erwin menjawab apa yang Bertholt harapkan.

Pemilik marga _Fubar_ tersebut tidak banyak bertanya ketika pemimpin _Scount Legion_ itu menyerahkan sebuah surat yang dikemas apik dalam sebuah bungkus berbentuk gulungan dengan _cover_ beludru merah menyala; dilengkapi sebuah pita kuning yang terhias cantik di tengah-tengah, Bertholt memegangnya tanpa sia-sia.

" _Antarkan ini kepada markas Polisi Militer di distrik Stohhes, pastikan kau tidak terlihat oleh siapapun khususnya para bangsawan disana."_

Perintah panjang dari sang Komandan kembali terngiang. Bunyi gigi gerigi roda dari kereta kuda yang dinaikinya beradu dengan jalanan batu; tubuh jangkung yang terduduk kaku itu tergoyah-goyah, Bertholt berusaha untuk tetap fokus menjaga keseimbangan antara panjang ruang duduk dengan tinggi badannya yang _terlalu muat_ di dalamnya.

 _Distrik Stohhes_

 _Polisi Militer_

Annie ada disana.

Membayangkan bagaimana gadis judes itu akan meliriknya tanpa minat, membuat pemilik asli wujud _Titan Colossal_ itu berdebar-debar. Dia masokis, mungkin. Terobsesi pada sosok hawa dengan kemampuan bela diri yang _jauh_ di atas langit; meskipun pada dasarnya Bertholt bisa saja menjadi _dominan_ dengan lebih bekerja keras untuk bisa _memojokkan_ dan kemudian – _bingo!_ Gadis itu bisa diam dalam kurungannya, sayang seribu sayang Bertholt tidak akan pernah berani untuk melakukannya.

Dalam sudut hati yang paling kecil, ketika pemuda yang berasal dari luar dinding itu menapakkan kaki di depan markas Polisi Militer Stohhes, ia berharap setidaknya bisa temu jumpa dengan gadis judes itu. Entah sudah berapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Rasanya _haus_ sekali. Sukar memang, untuk bisa memaksa Annie agar bergabung di _Scount Legion._ Bagaimanapun juga, alasan pemilik marga _Leonhardt_ itu melakukannya, adalah atas _misi_ yang telah dipersiapkan; Bertholt hanya sebuah _boneka,_ yang bisa diam dan mencinta.

Sedikit gentar pemuda tersebut melangkah ke dalam kantor yang tidak terlalu banyak orang itu. Dengan jubah khas bergambarkan sayap kebebasan, ia masuk dan menurunkan penutup kepala. Tubuh jangkungnya begitu menarik perhatian, sangat semampai hingga mengundang banyak tatap dan iri meskipun fenomena anak remaja dengan tinggi _menakjubkan_ sudah jadi hal yang biasa.

Tidak ada yang menghadang langkahnya untuk sekedar bertanya; _siapa kau, ada perlu apa –_ atau mungkin malah, Bertholt lebih mengharapkan para Polisi _barbar_ siap mencegah dirinya memasuki ruang Kepala Kepolisian –bukan sosok gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai dada, berambut pirang dengan gaya sasak yang _khas_ , iris berlian menggerling malas namun segera terjemap ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

 _Ah_

"Bertholt?"

.

.

 _Asyik sekali._

Tuhan sangat sayang kepadanya. Momen ketika ia pada **akhirnya** bisa merasakan waktu untuk berduaan dengan orang yang dicinta, tidak pernah Bertholt bayangkan sebelumnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka hanya duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh terpaut, tepat di depan air mancur yang banyak dikerubungi warga _elite_ , dengan dua buah donat dan dua gelas minuman perasa lemon sebagai teman, jantung Bertholt tetap menolak untuk tenang. Mati-matian pemuda itu menahan keringat agar tidak terlalu banyak berjatuhan. Aroma sabun yang dipakai gadis di sampingnya bisa ia cium meskipun agak dipaksakan. Annie tetap banyak diam dengan sorot malasnya, tanpa banyak berkata ia mengajak Bertholt untuk mengikutinya kesana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Suaranya masihlah berat dan terasa halus di telinga. Bertholt terbuai dengan oktaf datar yang judes bertanya, diam-diam memberanikan diri untuk melirik lewat sudut mata.

"H-hanya mengantarkan barang."

Langit telah berganti warna menjadi jingga. Otot mata terasa pegal karena tidak bergerak dari sudutnya; Bertholt kini mengikutkan lehernya untuk menatap sang _permata_ –yang ternyata sama-sama tengah menatapnya, cipratan jingga pada kulit putihnya menciptakan pesona mengejutkan bagai sebuah granat yang diam-diam meledak dalam dirinya.

"Annie."

Bertholt tidak membutuhkan sebuah sahutan ketika nama itu dipanggilnya. Sang pemilik nama jelas tidak akan berkata apa-apa, paham bahwa masih ada satu atau seribu kata yang hendak Bertholt ucapkan.

"Donatnya dimakan semut."

Ujaran pendek berupa ' _oh'_ ia dapatkan, wajah Annie yang sedikit kaget ketika menemukan tempat di sampingnya telah dikerubungi semut menjadi panorama menarik. Gadis itu setengah berdiri, menyingkirkan beberapa semut yang telah memperkosa belahan baju dan sabuk di celananya. Bertholt diam dan membatin suka. Tingkah Annie terasa manis buatnya.

"Bertholt."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ya?"

"Menyingkir dari sana."

Bertholt tidak langsung menurut; pemuda itu diam sebentar dengan senyum tipis yang terukir, sebelah alis Annie menaik komikal sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda menurut pada apa yang ia katakan. Mereka kini sama-sama berdiri. Saling berhadapan dengan diferensi tinggi yang kentara sekali.

Annie mendengus.

"Kau harus _kembali._ Akan kutemani sampai gerbang distrik _Stohhes_."

.

.

Gerbang masuk distrik _Stohhes_ sudah di depan mata.

Itu artinya Bertholt tidak akan berjumpa dengan Annie lagi.

Dalam benak pemuda itu, bergejolak perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa ini benar-benar _akhir_ ; besok Annie akan melaksanakan misi penculikan Eren Yaeger untuk dibawa sebagai pemilik _Titan Shifter_ sesuai tugasnya –Bertholt merasa cemas luar biasa, sangat ingin menggenggam tangan yang terlalu kecil buatnya.

Maka ketika mereka melewati sebuah lorong yang tercipta akibat rumah-rumah menjulang yang saling berhimpit, Bertholt menarik lengan baju Annie untuk membawanya kesana. Suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru karena dipaksa menggema dengan jelas, di detik selanjutnya Annie mengaduh karena punggung dan bahu menabrak paksa para dinding; dua tangan kekar mengunci pergerakannya, iris berlian menyempit saat menatap sosok tinggi di depannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Sorot mata yang berapi-api ingin mencumbu terasa ekstra pada bola netra sang pemuda. Gadis yang dikurungnya hanya menatap dengan keringat yang menggantung, detak jantung nyaris berhenti jika saja pada aksi selanjutnya, sang pemuda tidak segera menarik diri dengan wajah yang serba salah.

Annie mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf."

Ujaran maaf itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Bertholt berikan. Ia menyesal, takut gadis itu marah kemudian makin tidak suka kepadanya. Tapi ia juga tidak menyesal, karena telah merasakan jarak yang cukup _dalam_ meskipun tidak mencapai hitungan menit.

Si pirang menghela napas.

"Lakukan."

 _Eh?_

"Lakukan, Bertholt."

Butuh waktu bagi si pemuda untuk menerima kejut bahagia yang berdatangan. Maka ketika sebuah desakan rasa yang mendapat izin untuk bebas itu meledak dalam satu waktu yang sama; Bertholt tidak perlu menahan dirinya, Annie telah memberi lampu hijau kepadanya.

Langit jingga berubah menjadi hitam. Seolah membantu mereka untuk _kian berinteraksi_ tanpa ada pasang mata yang menemukan.

Ia bawa tubuh itu ke dalam pangkuannya; cumbu amatir itu ia layangkan dan decapkan. Jemari-jemari lentik meremat punggung jubah dengan simbol sayap kebebasan. Ia mendekap tubuh gadisnya erat, merasakan cinta yang berhisteria dalam sebuah desah tertahan.

Ini adalah _akhir._

"Aku mencintaimu, Annie."

Mereka menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tchuss!_

 _Ore_


End file.
